the_other_five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fnaf 1 night three and tips for night 3-6
In night three freddy becomes a threat and the AIS are raised again! Tips * Chica and Bonnie become much more aggressive on this night. Keeping an eye out for them outside of the doors is recommended. The player must remember to use the Hall Lights often. * Foxy's mechanics are altered slightly. He will now start to emerge from behind the curtains if he's watched too much. The player should watch him sporadically, but not enough for him to come out. If Pirate Cove is open and empty, the player should close the left door immediately. Otherwise, he will rush into the room and attack. * Golden Freddy, who seems threatening, actually poses little danger to the player. If a poster in the West Hall Corner changes to a close-up of a golden Freddy Fazbear with empty eye sockets, then Golden Freddy has been triggered to spawn in The Office. Players should stay calm, as Golden Freddy is easily avoided; he can be despawned by bringing up the Monitor and lowering it again. * Freddy will start moving during this night, so being mindful of his location is recommended. He can catch the player if they underestimate him. He will become an even bigger threat during Night 4. ** While Freddy can move on this night, there is still a high chance that he won't attack. * If a deep laughing sound is heard, this means Freddy has entered a new room. The sound gets slightly louder the closer he gets to The Office. Freddy can enter the room only if the right door is open. If Freddy is seen lurking in the E. Hall Corner, he is one step away from getting in, and the player should close the right door when checking the camera. Refraining from checking the E. Hall Corner or opening the door until Freddy's laugh is heard is recommended. It is also possible to keep him there by only checking the East Hall Corner camera, but this leaves the player vulnerable to Foxy. The player can close the right door when they check Pirate Cove to counter this. * Checking only the Show Stage camera can make the night easier for the player, as Freddy will not move as long as the player keeps checking him and Foxy won't move when the camera is up unless he has begun his sprint. ** Foxy should be checked once an hour using this strategy, as unless the player is checking the camera very often, he will most likely become active. * Freddy and Foxy do not appear in the blindspots. Instead, they approach The Office directly from the East Hall Corner and the West Hall, respectively. * From this night on, all animatronics are active. * As Freddy and Foxy should now be the player's highest concern, they should reserve the Monitor for the purpose of checking them. Trying to find Bonnie or Chica on the Monitor can waste power and time. It is recommended that the player checks the Hall Lights before they bring the Monitor up. * Despite Phone Guy dismissing his "go limp" idea near the end of the phone call, it hints at a minor, yet crucial mechanic in the game, as not moving when the power goes out can actually help the player survive. If the player does not move their mouse cursor after the power goes out, Freddy might keep playing his tune, allowing the time to pass over to 6 AM, thereby allowing the player to survive the night. This does not work in the mobile versions however. *